


Долгая дорога к тебе

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Конец и начало





	Долгая дорога к тебе

Это так, что слишком больно,  
Это так, что гаснет свет,  
Это - яд в пустые вены,  
Жизнь, где нас с тобою нет.

 

4 марта 2018 года капитан "Фиорентины" Давиде Астори умер во сне.

Эта новость потрясла всю страну.

Несмотря на шок, Федерико приехал на базу. Всё было как в тумане. Аллегри, увидев его состояние, тут же отправил к штатному психологу, за что Федерико ему благодарен. Только там, на неудобном стуле в слишком ярком кабинете, он смог прошептать слова, которые колокольным звоном раздавались в голове, но которые он никак не мог произнести вслух, пока наконец не прорвало.

Словно лавина сошла в горах.

Сначала шепотом, потом криком по всей комнате разносилось снова и снова "Он умер. Он умер. Он умер. Он умер!"

Потом пришли слезы. Федерико с удивлением понял, что впервые заплакал только там, в кабинете психолога. 

Ему прописали успокоительные и регулярное наблюдение.

Он до сих пор не уверен, были ли виной таблетки или эмоциональное опустошение, но первое время он был больше похож на зомби. Что-то делал, куда-то ходил, тренировался, жил. Но если кто-то спросит, какого цвета был гроб или как играла его команда, Федерико не сможет ответить. Он просто не помнит. 

 

Новая жизнь - старая боль,  
Новая тень рядом со мной.  
Новая грусть, ночи без сна,  
Новая песнь мне не слышна.

 

\- Он опять тебе снился? 

Федерико молчит. Знает, что заплаканное лицо выдает его с потрохами. Украдкой трет едва зажившую татуировку на руке.

"13"

Его номер.

Гайа понимает, что не стоит ждать от него ответа и просто целует в лоб. 

Федерико надеялся что в этом доме, полном любви и детского смеха, он сможет наконец вздохнуть полной грудью. Но правда в том, что он забыл как дышать сразу после того телефонного звонка.

Гайа говорит что-то про планы на день и про новый ресторан, в который им обязательно стоит сходить, но Федерико её уже не слышит, погрузившись куда-то вглубь себя. В тишину. 

Плач племянницы вырывает его из этого транса. Малышка проснулась и требует, чтобы её накормили. 

\- Доброе утро, принцесса!

Все-таки приехать сюда было правильным решением. Жизнь продолжается. Чем скорее он научится снова искренне улыбаться, тем лучше.

 

Я не в огне, в себе сгорю.  
Оплакав здесь мечту твою  
Уйду на край Земли, и там  
Своей любви построю храм.

 

Официально он пропустил большую часть весны из-за травмы колена. На деле же Федерико лечил не столько физическую боль, сколько душевную.

Сезон он доиграл в основном выходя на замену под конец игры. Поднимая над головой кубок он чувствовал благодарность к клубу, который принял его так тепло, но при этом внутри всё сжималось от боли.

Это была _его_ мечта. Которой уже не суждено сбыться. 

Когда уже и чемпионат остался позади, он почувствовал только облегчение. Ювентус взял седьмое скудетто подряд и даже то, что он не показал свою лучшую игру, не помешало клубу выиграть.  

Стыдно признаться, но он был даже рад, что Италия не участвует в Чемпионате мира. Ехать на сборы не было сил.

Вместо этого он отправился в Америку. 

От Италии, России и футбола его разделял океан. 

Где-то на краю Большого каньона Федерико похоронил свое сердце. Он решил оставить его здесь, в месте где время и горизонт сливаются воедино. 

Он уедет домой и начнет новую жизнь, зная что его любовь надежно спрятана в бесконечности.

 

Я встречаю новый рассвет,  
Тот, в котором тебя уже нет.  
Повторю это тысячи раз,  
В новом мире без золотых глаз.

 

Перемены это хорошо. Он оставил прошлое в прошлом. Новый сезон, новые вызовы.

Новые одноклубники.

Новость о переходе Роналду не стала неожиданностью. Слухи об этом давно ходили по клубу, но весной ему было не до этого, да и не хотелось раньше времени радоваться возможности играть в одной команде с кумиром. Однако, глядя на фото Криштиану в черно-белой форме, Федерико облегченно выдохнул. 

Это большая перемена для всего клуба. Лучшая мотивация. 

Показать. Доказать. Заставить собой гордиться. 

Он стал тренироваться усердней, кинув все силы на то, чтобы вернуться в строй как можно быстрее. 

Федерико знал, что не сможет стать прежним. Таким, каким был _до_. Но он может стать лучше. Должен стать лучше. 

Постепенно пустота, которую не смогли заполнить ни семья, ни друзья, стала заполняться моментами, улыбками, взглядами. 

Он радовался этому, впитывая каждое слово, как губка. А слов было много. На итальянском, английском, португальском, которого он не пока понимал.

В какой-то момент Федерико понял, что дышит полной грудью. 

Пара вздохов на счастье.

Потом его сковало холодом. 

 

Стоя над сердца могилой  
Я вновь попрошу о прощении  
Зная, что поздно молиться  
О нашем с тобой возвращении

 

Очередная травма. Очень вовремя. Где-то в дебрях коробки с медикаментами нашлись остатки успокоительного.

Во сне он бродит по дну Большого каньона, не то догоняя кого-то, не то пытаясь спрятаться. Но хуже всего днем, когда он остается наедине со своими мыслями. 

Федерико не верит сам себе. Неужели можно так легко предать, так быстро забыть? 

Неужели все эти годы - вся их любовь - все слова и клятвы - неужели все это ничего не значит?

Он так спешил оставить все позади, так рвался вперед, что предал память о человеке, которого любил. 

Любил ли? 

Федерико не знает. Уже не уверен. 

Он был счастлив когда-то. Обожаем. Но получив предложение от туринского клуба - согласился не раздумывая.

Приезжал, скучал, звонил. Ни разу не услышал упреков в свой адрес. 

Внезапная догадка ужасает. 

Вдруг это он? Вдруг он разбил Давиде сердце? Своим предательством, эгоизмом, амбициями. 

Две таблетки, три, пять. 

Ему снится бесконечность и рассвет над Санта Мария дель Фьоре. 

 

Что хуже, смерть или забвение?  
Так просто взять и всё забыть.  
Ты для меня был лишь мгновением,  
В котором буду вечность жить.

 

\- Феде! Федерико! 

На то чтобы открыть глаза уходит, кажется, целая вечность. 

\- Федерико!

Настойчивый стук в дверь заставляет пошевелиться. Встать с дивана. Дойти до прихожей.

\- Слава богу! Я уже собирался выламывать дверь.

Он смотрит на Криштиану и не понимает, сон это или явь. 

\- Консьерж сказал что ты дома, иначе я не стоял бы тут 20 минут. 

\- Прости. 

В голове туман, словно он выпил бочонок вина в один присест. 

\- Пошли-ка на кухню, - говорит Криштиану и, развернув его, ведет вглубь квартиры. Включает кофеварку, заставляет выпить ледяной воды из холодильника. 

Точно сон. 

\- Подкупил твоего консьержа тремя автографами и селфи. Я думал в вашем доме полно знаменитостей живет. Боялся он не клюнет, но мне повезло. Весь день пытался тебе дозвониться. Сахар?

\- Нет.

Криштиану протягивает ему кофе.

Он гипнотизирует чашку взглядом. 

\- Чтобы погадать, надо сначала выпить. 

Он выпивает кофе залпом, обжигая язык. 

\- На самом деле я не умею, но можно попробовать, - Криштиану берет чашку и вертит её разок, прежде чем перевернуть над тарелкой. Ждет несколько секунд и переворачивает обратно. - Я вижу что-то круглое... футбольный мяч! А эта клякса похожа на ушастого. 

Федерико слабо улыбается.

\- Хорош придумывать. 

\- Не придумываю! Сам посмотри, вот это, на дне? Это сердце. 

Улыбка исчезает с его лица. 

\- Сердце мое. Но будет твоим, если захочешь, - голос Криштиану немного дрожит. 

\- Я не хочу.  

Вот так просто он захлопывает дверь в мир, в котором они счастливы и влюблены друг в друга. Мир, которого он не заслуживает. 

\- Тогда давай я что-нибудь приготовлю нам на обед? Ты, должно быть, не ел со вчерашнего дня. 

Криштиану ничего не спрашивает, молча принимая его отказ. Но не уходит, пока не убеждается, что Федерико поел и принял лекарства. 

\- Завтра с утра заеду за тобой. Тренировка после обеда, утром на базе нам никто не помешает. Наверняка есть упражнения, которые тебе можно делать? 

\- Есть. Но зачем тебе тренироваться дважды? 

- Нам обоим нужно держать себя в форме. Мне уже 33, а тебе нечего хандрить тут в одиночестве. 

 

Ты был божеством, что спустилось как чудо,  
Ты был идеалом, мечтой и суккубом,  
Ты был целым миром, где нас только двое,  
Но я предпочел стать надежды изгоем.

 

\- Улыбнись! 

\- Эй! Зачем тебе фото моего скучного завтрака? 

\- Ничего не знаю, хорошее фото получилось. 

\- Правда? Выложу его тогда в инстаграм. 

Криштиану заходит в гости почти каждый день. Федерико подумывает дать ему ключи от квартиры, чтобы он перестал подкупать консьержа. У того наверняка уже целая кладовка сувениров и автографов Роналду скопилась. 

Он не спрашивает зачем. Криштиану не говорит почему. Просто приходит, кормит, отвозит на тренировки или садится рядом смотреть телевизор. 

Успокоительные давно закончились, новые покупать он не стал. Штатный психолог посоветовал ему хорошего специалиста, разговоры с которым помогают больше, чем зыбкий химический туман. 

Возможно, разговор начистоту с Криштиану тоже бы помог, но они говорят в основном о футболе, музыке и собаках.

Ничего личного, ничего опасного. 

После тренировки Криштиану привозит его домой и они обедают вместе. Федерико сам не знает, когда они успели так приноровиться друг к другу. Они готовят, прибираются и накрывают на стол так, будто уже сто лет живут под одной крышей. 

Вечером, провожая Криштиану до двери, Федерико, немного смущаясь, протягивает ему дубликат ключей, но в последний момент одергивает руку. 

\- Отдам, если скажешь почему продолжаешь приходить сюда. 

Криштиану улыбается и тянется взъерошить ему волосы. 

\- Не хочу оставлять тебя одного. Ты бы видел себя в тот день. Краше в гроб кладут. 

\- То есть ты из жалости все это делаешь?

\- Дурак. Не из жалости, а потому что ты мне не безразличен. 

\- Но я же тебе отказал. 

\- И что? Я ни о чем не прошу. Если тебе неловко в моем присутствии, я постараюсь держать дистанцию. Только не проси меня уйти навсегда.

\- Почему _я_? Ты же не знаешь...

\- Не знаю чего?

- Причины, по которой я тебе отказал.

Криштиану усмехается и пожимает плечами. 

\- Это я как раз знаю. Я на девять лет тебя старше, у меня четверо детей и паршивая репутация. Тебе нужен кто-то менее обремененный, более достойный. 

Большей чепухи Федерико в жизни не слышал. Возраст? Репутация? Криштиану правда считает, что _он недостоин?_

Кажется, у него сейчас картина мира пошатнулась. 

Федерико начинает смеяться. 

Криштиану морщится, но изображает на лице улыбку. 

\- Не угадал? Значит дело в том что я не в твоем вкусе? Тебе нравятся тонкие и звонкие? А может блондины? Пробовал я как-то в блонд, увы, мне не идет. 

Федерико почти задыхается от смеха, больше похожего на истерику. 

Криштиану понимает, что с ним что-то не так и трясет за плечо. Не помогает. Тогда он бьет Федерико раскрытой ладонью по лицу, не сильно, но ощутимо. 

\- Вздох-выдох. Ну же, Феде. Вздооох. Выыыдох.

Когда Федерико чуть успокаивается, Криштиану гладит его по горящей от удара щеке.

\- Meu anjo. Извини. 

Федерико вскидывает голову и замечает, как быстро Криштиану убирает руку и отступает назад. 

Зачем он мучает их обоих? 

Кончики пальцев подрагивают. Хочется прикоснуться. 

Он тянется вперед. 

Поцелуй почти невесомый. Его губы медленно скользят по чуть приоткрытым губам Криштиану. 

 

Не знаю, зачем ты любишь,  
Не знаю, зачем меня,  
В выжженной горем пустыне  
Уже не растет трава.

 

Федерико отстраняется.

Криштиану инстинктивно тянется за ним, но потом останавливается и смотрит выжидающе. 

Один вздох, два, три. 

Он не знает, что сказать. 

Криштиану молча уходит, так и не забрав ключи. 

До самой игры с Фиорентиной они почти не разговаривают. 

Это особенно тяжелый и значимый для него матч. 

Он выходит на замену, но его присутствие не делает абсолютно никакой разницы.

Они выигрывают. Настроение у гостей приподнятое.

Сфотографировавшись, помывшись и одевшись, он спешит в раздевалку хозяев. Не все ему рады, но он обнимает тех, с кем его многое связывает. 

Присаживаясь на любимую скамейку Давиде, он словно попадает в прошлое и пропадает в нахлынувших воспоминаниях. 

Потеряв счет времени, Федерико возвращается в гостевую раздевалку когда там уже никого нет. 

Почти никого. 

- А мы уж было тебя потеряли, - говорит Криштиану, выдохнув с облегчением. Неужели он остался позади, чтобы дождаться его?

Федерико знает, что поступает сейчас неправильно, но не может себя остановить. В несколько шагов сокращает расстояние между ними и целует Криштиану отчаянно, вцепившись ему в плечи и прикусывая губы.  

В этот раз Криштиану отстраняется первым. 

\- Не играй со мной, - просит он тихим, но уверенным голосом. 

\- Я не играю. Криш... Пожалуйста. 

\- Сначала скажи, почему? 

Не нужно уточнять, что именно Криштиану имеет в виду. 

\- Я объясню. Потом. Обещаю. Просто поцелуй меня. 

Криштиану пытается сдержаться, но он не железный. Вскоре Федерико уже стонет ему в рот. 

Криштиану целует его так, словно хочет заклеймить. Его руки везде, под одеждой, на спине, на шее Федерико.

Громкие голоса из коридора заставляют их отпрыгнуть друг от друга. Вовремя. В раздевалку заходят Пьянич и Перин. 

\- Да мы запарились вас ждать! - жалуется Миралем. - Аллегри сказал не явитесь через 5 минут - до отеля пойдете пешком.

Они подхватывают сумки и спешат в автобус.

Уже в отеле Криштиану взглядом приглашает его к себе. 

Они молча поднимаются в номер Криштиану и Федерико ждет, что как только за ними закроется дверь, его прижмут к стене, поцелуют, разденут, овладеют. Колени подгибаются от одной мысли... 

Вместо этого Криштиану придерживает ему дверь, предлагает заказать ужин в номер и спрашивает нужно ли ему поставить телефон на зарядку. 

Страсть, которая обрушилась на него каких-то пол часа назад, словно испарилась.  

\- Не стоило на тебя накидываться, - говорит Криштиану. - Ты попросил поцеловать тебя, а не пытаться сожрать прямо там, в раздевалке. 

\- Нет, это именно то, чего я хотел. Чего я хочу, - он садится на кровать рядом с Криштиану и тянется к нему. 

\- Ты уже отвертелся от ответа один раз. Никаких поцелуев, пока не объяснишь мне, что творится здесь, - говорит Криштиану, прикладывая ладонь к его груди.  

Федерико встает и поднимает с пола свою сумку. Достает из бокового кармана простенький потрепанный блокнот и протягивает его Криштиану.

\- Это не мое сердце, но если ты хочешь знать, что у меня на душе - начни с этого.  

Криштиану с интересом изучает блокнот. Некоторые листы вырваны, многие строки зачеркнуты, первые страницы читаются с трудом из-за расплывшихся чернил. 

\- Столько боли, - говорит наконец Криштиану, после долгих минут тишины, нарушаемых только шелестом перевернутых страниц. - Я догадываюсь, о ком ты. Астори?  

Федерико кивает. 

\- Не буду спрашивать любишь ли ты его. Хочу только спросить, ты уверен, что готов двигаться дальше? Не спроста ведь именно сегодня подошел ко мне в раздевалке. Я никуда не уйду, обещаю. Не торопи свое сердце. 

Слезы накатываются так неожиданно, что он слепнет на мгновение. Федерико чувствует, как его утыкают головой в мягкую ткань форменного свитера. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о нем. Понемногу, сколько сможешь, - говорит Криштиану, обнимая его сотрясающиеся плечи. - Тебе не нужно ничего забывать, мы будем помнить о нем вместе.

 

Достаточно слов для поэмы о грусти,  
Я стену возвел, чтоб спасти свои чувства.  
Боль разделить на двоих не так страшно,  
Наша любовь не исчезнет напрасно.

 

Сегодня Давиде исполнилось бы 32 года. 

Федерико не спится. 

Солнце медленно показывается на горизонте. 

Он включает кофеварку. Нет смысла идти спать. 

Выпив кофе двумя глотками, он переворачивает чашку над тарелкой. Не видит ни мячей, ни кубков. Правда вот это, на дне, действительно похоже на сердце.  

В утренней тишине сложно не услышать как ключ поворачивается в замке.

Федерико удивленно смотрит на Криштиану, нагруженного пакетами. Тот, в свою очередь, тоже немного удивленно смотрит на него. 

\- Ты уже встал? Я думал разбудить тебя завтраком в постель. 

Не виделись неделю, а словно целая вечность прошла. 

Криштиану едва успевает бросить пакеты на пол, прежде чем Федерико нападает на него. 

У поцелуев вкус кофе и нового года. 

- Не хочу завтрак в постель, хочу тебя. 

\- Но сегодня ведь...

\- Я знаю. 

\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. 

\- Знаешь, я много думал. Ты меня с ума сводишь. Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе это надо, зачем тебе я, зачем ты собираешь осколки разбитого сердца, вместо того чтобы найти кого-то целого. Я благодарен тебе за всё, за каждый день, за каждый жест. Не хочу больше тратить ни минуты. Я хочу жить. Хочу любить. Это мой подарок ему. Он хотел бы видеть меня счастливым. Я думал будет предательством любить тебя, но не любить тебя - вот настоящее предательство. 

Он берет Криштиану за руку и ведет вглубь квартиры. 

 

Яркие краски на серые будни,  
Сердце - усталый испуганный путник,  
Темные ночи на тайные страсти,  
Нежное, робкое, тихое счастье.

 


End file.
